The Doctor's Daughter
by AimeeTheFangirl
Summary: Jenny reunites with the Doctor after she came back to life. She travels with him for a while before finally gathering the courage to ask the question she's wanted to know for a long time: who her mum is. When she finds out her "mum" is trapped-supposedly forever-she vows to do whatever it takes to bring Rose Tyler and the Doctor back together.
1. The Reunion

**(A/N):This first chapter is mostly dialogue, but the next chapters will have more action. Promise! **

**Some back info for this first chapter: It takes place after Forest of the Dead/Silence in the Library. Donna decided she wanted to spend a week at home with her family before going back to traveling with the Doctor. The story itself will go through The Stolen Earth/Journey's End, with an alternate ending to Journey's End.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first story on this account!**

* * *

"So…I'll see you then." Donna smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, See ya." I tried not to let her see that I wanted to cry.

"Oh c'mon, Doctor. You can just pop to one week in the future!"

"I know, I know."

"I'll miss you, Doctor." Donna hugged me.

"I'll miss you too." I smiled.

Donna shut the door. I headed back to the TARDIS.

I decided to orbit around the earth. Yeah, of course I could just pop into next week so that I could puck up Donna. But it'd feel like she hadn't been gone at all to me and that wasn't very fair.

I walked around the controls, dragging my hand along them. Suddenly, my computer started beeping. I ran over to it.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I was being dragged into thousands of years in the future, "WHAT?!"

The TARDIS stopped. An alarm rang.

"Oh, great. A spaceship." I muttered.

A spaceship, was indeed, about to crash into the TARDIS. "Come ON! Just get back to Donna!"

I wrestled with the TARDIS for control. Finally, I got it to materialize in the spaceship. There was a blonde-haired girl at the controls, muttering something about crashing into the Earth.

"Where am I?" I asked.

She turned around. My hearts almost stopped beating when I saw her face. It couldn't be.

"…Dad?" Jenny asked.

"J-Jenny!" I exclaimed. I ran over and hugged her.

When I let go, I started talking again, "You-You _died_, Jenny. How…?"

She smiled, "Two hearts. You don't die, I don't die. Now, can you help me not crash this into Earth?"

"Right!" I exclaimed, "Yes…um, Pull that lever down." I pointed and Jenny listened.

I pulled out my sonic screwdriver, "Now all we need is this."

A few minutes and some sonic-ing later, I sat down in the TARDIS, facing Jenny.

"So, you've been running how long?" I asked.

"Two years. You rescued our planet two years ago. You, Martha, and Donna." Jenny explained, "I was shot and then…I don't know. I woke up when they were about ready to bury me. I woke up and ran away. And I've been running ever since."

"Oh, this is wonderful! Jenny, this is _brilliant_! How would you like to be my companion?"

"But…what about Martha and Donna? Where are they?" Jenny asked, concerned.

"Martha went home, back to her family. And Donna is spending a week at home. But with the TARDIS, I could spend a year apart from Donna and still land back in a week for her." I explained, "So, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes! Yes I do, Dad!" Jenny hugged me.

Dad. Never thought I'd be called that again. Except for Rose… I shook the thought to save myself from the pain. I had Jenny back!

"So…where do you want to go first?" I asked.

Jenny shrugged, "We've got all of time and space. Let's go…I don't know."

I snapped my fingers, "I've got it!"

"Where?!"

"It's a surprise. But I'm sure you'll love it!"

I flew the TARDIS away, taking my wonderful daughter with me.


	2. Aliens at the Empire State: Part 1

**(A/N): So this chapter has a small Percy Jackson reference in it. If you haven't read Percy Jackson, then all you really need to know is that Olympus (yes, the ancient Greek one with the greek gods and goddesses) is on the 600th floor of the Empire State building.**

**Well, that's about it. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Jenny was breathing hard, "Really?" She questioned.

I shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't know Herety was being invaded!"

"Have you ever looked in a history book? Wait…let me back up. Do you own any history books?"

I looked at her, bewildered, "What do you mean 'history books'?! I /am/ history, Jenny! I point and /laugh/ at history books!"

"Okay. How about a brochure, hmm? Ever held one of those?"

"Actually yes," I retorted, "When Martha and I went to Orlive."

Jenny sighed. I flipped a switch, "So where to next?"

Jenny shrugged.

Jenny and I had been traveling together for about three days, though time was hard in the TARDIS.

I played with the controls, sending us somewhere random. The TARDIS shook, dematerializing and materializing somewhere else. Jenny opened the doors.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked.

I looked out, "I think Earth, 2018." I stepped out behind Jenny.

"We're in America. New York, to be specific." Jenny pointed at the Empire State Building in the distance.

"I see you've been doing your research, then."

She just shrugged, "I /am/ your daughter."

"Let's go," I said, looking to the Empire State, "Allons-y!"

Jenny laughed, and we walked to the Empire State Building. I hoped nothing bad happened this time…

I walked to the front desk. I considered a moment before spinning a reference on the guy at the counter, "600th floor, please." I smiled.

I could hear Jenny trying to stifle her laughter behind me.

"You heard me. 600th floor. Zeus is waiting on me."

The guy just shook his head, "You're one of those Percy Jackson nutters, aren't you? There is no 600th floor!"

I leaned over the counter, "Oh, I think there is." I held up my psychic paper for him to see.

I was actually just joking, but the guy pulled out a card, "Make sure you're alone," he whispered.

I looked to Jenny who looked surprised as I felt. We entered the elevator. I slipped the card in the hole. A 600 button appeared. Jenny pressed it and we rode up.

Unfortunately, Olympus was not at the top. That would have made things a whole lot simpler. No, instead of Olympus, Jenny and I got an alien stronghold.

"Great," I muttered.

"What?" Jenny hissed.

"Luncoln. Natives to the planet-"

"INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarms screamed. Jenny plugged her ears.

One of the Luncoln-probably the leader-came up to us. His eyes narrowed when he realized who I was.

"Doctor. You will come to us. Our masters will be happy when we announce your capture. I am Luncoln Pli."

Jenny and I were drug away to a prison cell by Luncoln guards. Luckily, Pli was generous enough to put us in the same one.

"What now?" Jenny asked.

I held up my screwdriver, "When in doubt, sonic it."

I unlocked the cell door. Then, Jenny and I realized that we had no idea where we were. The guards had decided to blindfold us as they led us through the hallways to our cells.

"Um…okay. Do we sonic it now?" Jenny asked hopefully.

Unfortunately, the walls were wood. So we were forced to wander through the halls without any help from my sonic screwdriver. We kept to the right, hoping that would eventually lead us out.

Instead, we ended up almost interrupting a Luncoln meeting.

I pulled Jenny back just in time. We both peered around the corner.

"…the masters will be proud, sir." Pli finished.

"Yes indeed." A Luncoln who seemed to be ranked even higher than Pli agreed, "The masters will be very proud."

"Shall we alert them immediately, sir?" Pli asked.

"Yes," The other Luncoln replied, "Go back to the masters' area and alert them that we have the Doctor and his current companion. Someone named Jenny."

Pli began walking towards the door. On instinct, Jenny and I began running, quietly as possibly. Pli walked the opposit direction we were, but the other Luncoln almost caught sight of us.

We kept running, staying to the right. Finally, we found and empty room. Jenny slipped inside, and I followed.

The Luncoln walked past.

Once it was safe, we ran. But staying left this time, making an unsaid agreement to find out who "the masters" were.

Jenny and I snuck down the hallways. I could hear a voice, but I wasn't sure who it belonged to. Probably Pli.

We crept closer. Finally I could make out what Pli was saying, "…hostage."

"You have done well, Luncoln Pli. Now, we shall go to the Doctor and Jenny."

I knew that voice but…no. It couldn't be.

But it was.

"And we will exterminate them!"


	3. Aliens at the Empire State: Part 2

**(A/N): Well, I don't have much to say except thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Daleks," Jenny muttered under her breath.

I nodded. But the question now was-

"How are they back again?"

"How did you know they died?" I whispered to Jenny.

"I have some of your thoughts. Side effect from the fact that I was literally grown out of your cells. That's how people knew that they had to fight in the war. It's why some were more bloodthirsty than others." Jenny explained.

I nodded to show I understood. We went back to listening to the daleks and Pli.

"…later. But now, we must rid those who dare eavesdrop on our conversation. EXTERMINATE!" The dalek shouted.

"Run!" I hissed to Jenny. We both took off without another word.

The dalek and Pli were after us. Unanimously, Jenny and I decided to head for the stairs. The dalek could levitate up, but it would buy us a few extra seconds.

"Where now?" Jenny asked as we stopped at a fork.

"Uh…left! Turn left!" I decided. We continued running.

The dalek wasn't far behind us, with Pli just behind it.

Jenny suddenly stopped, "Doctor, give me your sonic."

I was confused, "What?"

"You heard me," Jenny confirmed. "Give me your sonic screwdriver. I have an idea."

I handed her my sonic screwdriver, "I hope it works."

"It will," she smirked, "I'm your daughter, after all."

"Okay, lead us where we need to go."

I followed Jenny as we snuck down a hallway. We sprinted past some Luncoln eating lunch and continued walking quietly.

Jenny opened a door, "Here."

"The control room." I muttered, "Brilliant. Jenny, how'd you know where it was?"

She shrugged, "This was the most logical place for it to be."

"Okay. So, what are we going to do?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd think of something once we got here. I've got a plan, but it involves killing most of the Luncoln and definitely the dalek and I don't think you'd like it much." Jenny confessed.

"Well…there is one thing we could do…"

"What's that?"

"Improvise!" I sprung into action.

Jenny groaned, but handed me the sonic screwdriver. I went to work.

"If I connect this wire into the computer…it'll connect to the helmets and armor of the Luncolns through magnetic wiring…stuff. And then, we can shock it into the dalek's system. Through Pli. Here we go!"

There was an electric zap and a cry of pain from Pli.

"Oi! Shut it!" Jenny yelled out, "It shouldn't hurt that much."

"And now, if I sonic this…ha!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTermin…a…te…"

"The dalek is down!" Jenny shouted.

"Not for long…" I muttered, "We've got more coming."

"How many?" Jenny asked.

"Um…four! Or…five. No, six. Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten. Twelve. Twenty! I don't know! It's…off the charts!"

I whack my sonic screwdriver before scanning the computer again.

"NO! Why does this always happen to me?!"

"What?" Jenny demanded.

"Daleks in New York. They're coming for us!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAAATE! WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINAAAAAAATE!"

"The daleks are coming…" I muttered.

"What do we do?" Jenny asked nervously.

"We…we…um…" I ran my hand through my hair.

"EXTERMINATE!" The daleks' battle cry had become background sound now.

I had to save Jenny. But how? How how how how…?

The first dalek entered the room, "EXTERMINATE!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Jenny retorted.

"We will _exterminate_ you," the dalek confirmed.

"I told you. We know. Now shut up, the Doctor's gonna save us."

"NOO! THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED! Daleks, surround. _SUUUURRRROUND_!"

"Um…Dad?" Jenny asked.

"Hold on one moment…" I ignored the daleks.

"It is confirmed. Jenny is the Doctor's daughter. You will be exterminated. Exterminate! EXTERMINAAAATE!"


	4. Aliens at the Empire State: Part 3

**(A/N): Sorry for not updating. I'll try to update a bit more regularly. That's really all I've got to say, so enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

"Hold up one moment."

The voice that spoke sound familiar, but I couldn't quite name who it belonged to. A black-haired guy pushed his way through the dalek crowd.

"It's been a while, Doctor." Jack smirked, "Still got that spare hand of yours?"

"Jack! Yes, yes. Still got my handy spare hand. Jack, this is Jenny. Jenny, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

Jenny smiled and waved. I interrupted Jack before he could make a move, "Jenny is my daughter and there will be absolutely no flirting with her, Jack. Not now, not ever. Got that?"

"Your daughter?" Jack asked. Something seemed to dawn on him, "Rose…?" He said quietly.

"No! No no no no no no no no, she was grown out of the cells of my hand. One that's attached, that is."

"There will be no reuniting! Exterminate!" The dalek shot Jack.

"JACK!" Jenny shouted. She pushed a dalek out of her way and ran over to him.

I ran to her and intercepted her, "Jenny. Jenny it's okay. Jenny, look at me," she looked me in the eye and I continued, "It's okay. Jack will be fine."

"B-but he just…he-he /died/, Doctor. A dalek /shot/ him. How can he be okay?"

"You've just got to trust me, Jenny. 3…2…1…"

Jack took in a ragged breath, then stood up.

He winked at Jenny, "I'm fine."

I glared at Jack. He looked down, admitting defeat.

"But…he was…oh. It's him. Okay that makes sense."

"How can she know who I am? We've never met!" Jack protested.

"She's syncing her memories with mine," I waved it off. "Now. To get out of here and save New York from daleks…again…"

"We will EXTEEERRRMINATE YOU!" The dalek aimed for Jenny. Jack intercepted the shot.

"He'll be okay," I reassured Jenny.

"Yeah, I know," Jenny said, but she still looked shaken.

Jack took a deep breath in and stood up. He faced the daleks, "Just can't get rid of me, can you? Well I'll make you a deal. Let Rose and Jenny go and I'll let you kill me for good."

"WHAT? Jack, no!" I shouted, pulling him aside.

I looked him in the eye, "Are you insane?!" I hissed, "You can't die for good!"

"I can," Jack insisted, "I have the choice every time. I always choose to live again." Jack leaned in and whispered something in my ear. I nodded.

"Kill me then. Let them go first."

"Okay," I decided, "But answer me this-how did you survive this time? Dalek Caan?"

"No. We were grown from Davros himself. But we were spared from your destruction. And now we will exterminate the Captain. Exterminate. /Exterminaaaate!/"

"WAIT!" Jack shouted, "Let my friends go first. Let Jenny and the Doctor go."

The daleks parted, clearing a path for us. Jenny was too stunned at what I was doing to move, so I dragged her through.

We walked a couple stepps before Jenny realized what was going on, "Dad, no! You can't no no no! Save Jack! Please, dad, PLEASE! Save him, save him, save him…" Jenny had tears streaming down her face.

I shook my head, "I can't. His death is a fixed point."

"DOCTOR!" Jenny screamed at me, "DAD, you CAN'T! No! Save him!"

"I can't!" I whisper-shouted, "Now run!"

"Wha-?"

"Just do as I say. Run!"

Jenny ran, following me.

"EXTERMINATE!" The daleks' cry sounded behind us.

Jenny let a small sob out, but kept running. We were almost there. Almost…

"Ha!" I shouted. We back at the entrance.

"Jenny I have to explain fast," I started talking as fast as I possibly could, "Jack didn't die for good. He bought us as much time as possible, but he's alive. I'm going to trap the daleks and Luncoln up here. They'll stay good and alive, but their connection to the earth will vanish. The guy at the desk will never remember they were there. Now, I need you to help me rewire the elevator."

Jenny wiped a tear away, "Can do!"

I sonic-ed the elevator wires before instructing Jenny on what to do.

About half-way through me explaining, she cut me off, "I get it! I'm your daughter, remember?"

I moved and handed Jenny the sonic screwdriver. Thirty seconds later, the elevator doors shut. We rode down six hundred floors.

We stepped off and a group of tourists got in behind us. It was night now, 10:30 pm in America.

Once we were out of the building, Jenny spoke, "What about Jack?" When I didn't answered, she asked again, "What happens to Jack?"

"He can't die," I answered, attempting to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I know that, Dad. He'll be transported down here. You were just gonna let him stay up there, weren't you? He'd become…the daleks /pet/ or something!" Jenny argued.

"No, I wasn't!" I defended.

"Well what was your plan then?" Jenny asked, not believing me.

"Er…improvising?" I said slowly.

"Ugh!" Jenny stomped back into the building.

A few minutes later she came out with Jack.

I gave him a death glare before he could flirt with Jenny.

"Right, so can you take me back to Torchwood?" Jack asked, "Yesterday, 10:05 in the morning."

"Can do!" I said. The three of us walked back to the TARDIS.


	5. Oblakonians of Doom: Part 1

**(A/N): Well, here's a new adventure with Jenny and the Doctor! It'll have a little twist in it, so I hope you're ready!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After we dropped Jack off, Jenny spoke, "What do we do now?"

I smiled, "I think I have just the place!"

"Where?" Jenny asked as I started flying the TARDIS.

"Oblakon! Beautiful forests there." I answered.

Jenny shrugged, "Alright." I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You aren't still mad at me for almost leaving Jack behind, are you?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I'm fine. Really."

I knew she wasn't, but I didn't want to push her.

I opened the door, "Welcome to Oblakon!"

Jenny smiled as I led her out. We were in a forest with trees as tall as skyscrapers. Most of them had ladders leading up to houses hidden in the leaves.

"That's where the Oblakonians live. They're really protective over nature-y stuff. Any plants or animals. They never eat meat. Only berries and fruit and vegetables and things like milk." I explained.

"Cool. So can we-" Jenny was cut off by and Oblakonian.

"Doctor! I haven't seen you in a while!"

I turned around, "Lewor? Oh this is brilliant! How'd you know it was me?"

"Your TARDIS. And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Jenny, my daughter. Well…sort of. A machine created her from my cells." I explained.

"Well, why don't you and Jenny come in for a bit? I'm just about to eat a nice lunch of Sander Berries. You two could join me." Lewor offered.

"Er…we just ate. But we can come in to visit."

"Alright."

Lewor started up the ladder.

"Why'd you tell him we just ate?" Jenny whispered.

"Sander Berries are poisonous to two-hearted beings. Like me. Or like you. But I didn't want him to be offended."

"Oh, okay." Jenny didn't look to happy that we were going into a house with poisonous berries, but she continued climbing the ladder to Lewor's house.

Lewor's house was made of tree branches shaping the furniture. He sat down in his chair and began eating his Sander Berries. Jenny and I sat on the couch.

"So what have you been doing lately, Doctor?" Lewor asked.

"Oh, just getting trapped in the Empire State Building and then saved by a man who can't die."

"Ahhh, the Empire State Building. I visited it once. Back in '27."

"Twenty-seven?" Jenny asked me in a hushed voice, "Which one?"

"21,327."

"Okay."

"Ahhh yes!" I mused. "Good ole '27! And that was the what? 7th rebuild of the Empire State?"

"Yes."

"Good. Good, I was hoping."

"Ummm…alright. Are you sure you don't want any berries?" Lewor confirmed.

"Yes. I'm still very full from my nice lunch of…bananas."

"Yes. Wonderful bananas," Jenny added.

"Oh, bananas. Very old, but very tasty."

There was a knock on Lewor's door.

"Come in!" Lewor shouted.

Another Oblakonian opened the door, "Hello, Lewor. We will need you assistance. We are in need of Oblakonians. They are compatible."

"No." I whispered. It couldn't be.

"Do you have a back door?" Jenny asked Lewor in a hushed voice.

"Yes."

"Then I suggest we run."

Jenny, Lewor, and I backed up slowly to the back door.

"Go!" I hissed.

The three of us scrambled down the ladder and ran as fast as we possibly could.

"What were those?" Lewor asked, panting.

"Oblakonians with a Cyber-Chip implanted. The Cybermen are…er…sort of possessing Oblakonians. Which means…"

"The Cybermen must have a hideout somewhere close by!" Jenny finished.

"So…what do we do?" Lewor asked, confused.

"We find it!" I started running again. Lewor and Jenny followed.

"Dad, hand me your sonic screwdriver!" Jenny ordered, "I have an idea!"

I handed her my sonic.

"You have a setting for Cybermen, right?" Jenny asked as we ran.

"Yeah. Just not wood or deadlocked Cybermen."

Jenny pulled a small disc thing out of her jacket pocket. She sonicked it.

"This should lead us to the Cyberman stronghold," Jenny tossed me back my sonic screwdriver.

I caught it, "What _is_ that?"

"Cyber-Disc thing. Come on, it's this way." Lewor and I followed Jenny to a large tree.

"It's here," Jenny said. "Underneath the tree. Come on."

"What's the plan?" I hissed.

"What's your normal plan?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled back, "Allons-y!"


	6. Oblakonians of Doom: Part 2

**(A/N): Be ready for a plot twist :) That's all I'm gonna say, so Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

Lewor followed Jenny and I into the Cybermen's lair.

"It's like a giant, metal, underground cave," Jenny noted.

"A giant, metal, underground cave of death," Lewor added.

"No…not of death…" I licked the wall. "Of Cyberman metal.

"Oh, that makes me feel better. For a minute there, I thought we were gonna die," Lewor retorted.

"Sorry! Not like I can control the Cybermen!" I argued.

"But…maybe you can!" Jenny exclaimed.

"How?"

"Remember the Atraxi?" Jenny asked.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"Oh! Spoilers! Nevermind. What if you just make them remember who you are. You threw that other cyberfleet into the Void. And you disarmed all the emotion-blocker thingers in them in that parallel world." Jenny explained.

"But…spoilers? That's what the River Song lady said. 'Spoilers! 'Spoilers…be careful. Spoilers!' She wouldn't shut up about them. What about the Atraxi?"

"Leadworth!" Jenny blurted out before covering her mouth.

"What?"

"Would you guys stop?!" Lewor asked, irritated. "We have a fleet of Cyber-whatevers that are going to murder us all!"

"No, not murder," I countered. "Lewor, you'll just be upgraded. Jenny and I will be deleted."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we aren't compatible. Come on."

I started running through the metal corridor to our right.

Jenny stopped abruptly, "Shhhhhh!"

The three of us stood against the wall.

"How many are we up to?" A Cyberman asked.

"Almost fifty. By the time we are done upgrading here, we should have almost 100 upgraded Oblakonians." Cyberman 2 replied. "Soon we will have enough upgraded to control the humans and upgrade them all!"

"Did we catch the incompatible girl?" Cyberman 1 asked.

"No. But I have a troop hunting her right now. Amelia Pond will be deleted." Cyberman 2 replied.

Jenny gasped, "We have to save her! The Cybermen can't delete Amelia!"

"Shhhh!" Lewor hissed. But it was too late. The two Cybermen were standing across from us.

"Lewor, please trust me," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded slightly.

"We have brought another compatible Oblakonian. We are taking him to have a full upgrade." I told the Cybermen.

"Did the Cyber Leader order a full upgrade?"

"Yes," Jenny assured them. "The Cyber Leader wants him for her new…Cyber Servant."

"Then we will let you go."

I led Jenny and Lewor down the hallway. Once the Cybermen were out of sight, we stopped.

"And what was that?" Lewor asked.

"The plan," Jenny answered. "Come on. The Cybermen data base must be here somewhere. Dad, the sonic?"

I handed her the sonic screwdriver again.

She scanned around before she started running down the hallway, the sonic screwdriver still sounding. We entered a room that looked like a broken down Cyber Upgrade machine.

Someone with red hair stood up, "Hello, Jenny. I assume this is your dad?" She pointed her thumb at me.

I stepped forward, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. You are obviously human. I don't care what time period your from, but you need to follow us. We'll get you out of here and back home."

She smiled, "Hello. I'm Amy Pond. You must be my Raggedy Doctor, before he was him."

"Ummm…okay. Yeah," I agreed, not sure at all what was going on. "Now we have to go stop the Cybermen."

"Hold on. I need you to say something first."

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Say 'Come along, Pond.' Then, I'll go with you."

I grabbed Amy's hand, "Come along, Pond!" The four of us ran down the metal hallway.


	7. Oblakonians of Doom: Part 3

**(A/N): Well, I don't really have anything to say…so enjoy!**

* * *

We ran, Jenny leading, through the twisted, metal corridors. It took a while, but we finally found the Cybermen's control room.

Jenny tossed me the sonic screwdriver back, "You know what to do."

I went to the first computer. The plan was to shut down all of the Cyber-Chips in the Oblakonians' brains.

I could hear Jenny and Amy talking behind me. I had no idea what they were saying, but at the moment, I didn't care. I had two civilizations to save.

I moved on to the next computer. Jenny was telling Amy about the daleks.

By the time I was on the last computer, Amy was talking about someone named Rory.

"Done!" I announced.

"How about the troop of Cybermen that they sent after Amy? And the rest of the fully-upgraded Cybermen?" Jenny asked.

"Amelia Pond is located! Delete! Delete!" A Cyberman's voice sounded from outside of the control room.

I rushed over to sonic the door shut, "Well, Jenny, I'd say that they're outside."

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Lewor asked.

"Um…blow them up?" Amy questioned.

"We don't have any explosives," Jenny pointed out.

"Also, we would die," I commented.

"Then we're stuck here?" Lewor asked.

"No!" I disagreed.

"Then how do we get out?"

"I'm working on it. Jenny, sonic the door again. Amy, I need to talk to you." I tossed Jenny my screwdriver.

The Cybermen were currently pounding on the door.

"Who are you, Amy?" I asked.

"I'm Amelia Pond. I'm married to Rory Williams. I named my daughter Melody Pond, after my friend, who was actually my daughter the whole time. Now, Melody goes by River Song. When I was a little girl, late one night in Leadworth, the Doctor crashed into my backyard. He came to look at the crack in my wall and he ate fish fingers and custard. He left and promised to be back in five minutes. He was late. Twelve years late. But he came. My Raggedy Doctor came back. I ran away with him the night before my wedding. Eventually, we found my daughter after she was taken. She refused to kill the man she was supposed to kill. She altered a fixed point in time. And time broke. It froze. My daughter, River Song, got married to the man she was supposed to murder. She went back and killed him, but not really. So, to answer your question, Doctor: I'm Amy Pond, wife to the Last Centurion, mother to a psychopath, and mother-in-law to you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"But you said River married…oh. River _marries_ me?!"

"Yes. In an alternate timeline, in order to save time."

"But she marries me?"

"Yes! Focus, Doctor!"

"I _marry_ River Song?!"

Amy sighed, "Yes for the final time!"

"Of all the people in the universe, I choose _River Song_?!"

"Is there someone else in this universe that you had your mind set on?!" Amy snapped.

And suddenly all I could think of was Rose.

"No," I mumbled sadly.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, worried.

"I…I just…there was someone else, but I…I lost her. She…she…oh, Amy, she's in a parallel world and I can never see her again without destroying both universes."

"Oh. Rose. I'm sorry, Doctor. I…I should have remembered. You told us about her. Rory and I. I'm…so sorry."

"I told you about Rose?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Oh. So do I ever see her again?"

A sad look came across Amy's eyes, "Spoilers."

"Okay!" I stood up. "Come along, Pond. I've got a plan."

"Jenny!" I shouted, "Open the door. I have an idea."

"It's not just improvising is it?" Jenny asked.

"Nope. I have an actual plan!"

Jenny tossed me the sonic screwdriver, "I hope it works, Dad!"

"Me too," I muttered.

I opened the door to face the Cybermen.


End file.
